Protector
by starstruk97
Summary: There are certain rules that come with being the eldest of your group of friends, the number one rule being: Always protect your younger friends. WRITTEN FOR JARLOS BROMANCE DAY! APRIL 6TH! I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!


**This is a Jarlos Bromance written for Jarlos Bromance Day (April 6****th****)**

**Warning: it may have bad punctuation and spelling and other grammatical mistakes, so I'm sorry in advance, I wrote this when I was extremely tired!**

**I hope you guys like it, it came out of nowhere.**

James POV

There are certain rules that come with being the eldest of your group of friends, the number one rule being: Always protect your younger friends. I'm lucky. I've always been tall, good-looking and strong, the perfect older friend.

Mrs Knight and my mum were great friends since they were in high school, and when she found out my mum was pregnant; she thought she would have a child too. Six months after I was born, Kendall came around.

We've been friends since the beginning, brothers basically. We were 'play mates' when we were only toddlers and soon started to play ice hockey together. We were inseparable, just like any other 5 year old pair of best friends.

It was one our first day of school, though, when we met Logan. At that time I was 6 and Kendall was 5. We were playing with blocks in the noisy classroom when Kendall let out a surprised squeal. I turned to look at my 'brother' and instead saw an Orange paint coated Kendall, about to burst into tears.

"Kendall looks like an Orange!" Jason, the meanest first grade bully tormented.

I was about to stand up for Kendall when someone beat me to it.

"That wasn't very nice. You should apologize to him." A brunette spoke softly, standing behind me.

"Make me poo-face!" Jason laughed.

I heard the mystery kid gasp, but he recovered quickly, "Poo-face isn't word, stupid."

I giggled, this kid was smart. But dumb for standing up to Jason alone.

"I- um- uh." Jason muttered before stepping forward and pushing the kid over.

The brunette fell on this bottom and looked like he was about to start crying.

"Hey!" I yelled, standing up to the bully, "don't be so mean!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Jason asked.

"Because if you hurt my friends, I'll hurt you." I stood strong.

"How?"

"I'll tell the teacher and you'll have to go into the naughty corner and miss out on the numbers game!" I threatened.

Jason gasped and stepped back, "You wouldn't be a tell tale!"

"I would for my friends!" I argued.

"Fine!" Jason whined, "I'm sorry!" He ran off upset.

"Are you alright?" I asked the new kid, helping him up.

"Yeah , thanks. The names Logan."

"No, thank you Logan, for sticking up for my friend Kendall. I'm James."

Logan smiled and made his way over to a distressed Kendall. "I can help you clean up?"

"Really?" Kendall's eyes widened, "Thank you!"

I smiled as Kendall and Logan walked off together.

Those two became the best of friends, always hanging with each other, Kendall always protecting Logan, who was 7 months younger. I started to feel slightly left out. I still played and talked to them, but they seemed to have more fun together. Anyway, wasn't I now supposed to protect Kendall and Logan? But Kendall protected Logan, and Logan protected Kendall. Who was I supposed to protect?

That answer came a couple years later when I was 12 and Logan and Kendall were 11.

It was a snowy afternoon at the park, and we three boys were geared up in our winter woollies, playing in the snow. We were having a snow ball fight!

I was hiding behind a tree, squatting as I made some snowballs to through at the others, when I heard someone clear their voice from beside me. I looked up to see a young boy, standing slightly taller than my squatting form, with tan skin and dark hair. I stood up, now towering over his tiny frame, "Yes?" I questioned.

"Um- Hi, uh- I was wondering, I saw you uh- having so much fun and yeah- I was wondering If I um- could maybe play too, y'know? Um- P-please?" His voice was high pitched and squeaky like a young child's voice.

I looked at him. He looked to be only 8 or so years old, someone way to young for a 12 year old to play with! I wasn't going to slow my game down or make it 'safer' just so some little kid could join in with me and my friends. "Hey uh- sorry but this game is a bit too dangerous for someone of your age. Why don't you find some kids a bit younger, closer to your age, to play with?"

The kids face fell, big eyes looking dejected and lonely, "B-but I – you don't – Please I – uh – sorry."

I watched as the kid slowly walked off, head down. I continued with my game for another hour, but that didn't stop me from noticing that little kid go up to multiple of the other kids and then walk miserably away.

"Logie? Kendall? I'm just going to get a drink! Keep playing, I'll be back in a bit!" I yelled to my snow covered friends.

"Alrighty!" They both yelled back.

As I was making my way to the picnic basket I passed the little boy who had talked to me earlier. He was sitting on the swings crying. I signed, I felt bad. I walked over to him, and stood in front of the weeping boy. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He lifted his little chubby face, eyes red from tears, "No, no one will let me play with them."

I signed again. "Maybe I could help you find someone your age to play with?"

"I wanna play with the bigger kids! They aren't that much older!" He squeaked.

I inwardly growled, why couldn't he play with kids his own age? "How about them?" I pointed to a group of boys, maybe my age or slightly older, standing together laughing.

"Okay..." The tan kid mumbled, following me as I led him over.

"Hey guys!" I said loudly, getting their attention.

"What you want?" One, the leader maybe, asked.

"Listen, this kid wants some guys to hang out with, to play with, will you please?" I grumbled, embarrassed.

The group looked at the small boy, smirking, "Yeah sure, I'll help the kid out." The leader agreed.

I looked up, surprised at the answer, "sweet! There you go kid."

I pushed the boy forward before running off to get my drink. Little did I know that I had put that kid in so much danger.

I grabbed the three water bottles from the basket and ran back to my two younger friends, "Hey guys, I brought you some water." I walked over to them when I didn't get an answer. They were looking at something, no longer continuing with the game. "Did you guys hear me?"

"Shh!" Logan whispered, motioning for me to come over to him. I walked over confused, trying to see what they were looking at.

"Dude, something is going on down there!" Kendall gasped.

"What do you mean? I can't see anyone!" I groaned, thinking they were playing a trick on me.

"Seriously man, we heard something, maybe a struggle, and then it sounded like a girl cried out or something. When we ran over we couldn't see anything. I got an eerie feeling though, should we check it out?" Kendall questioned curiosity and fear in his eyes.

" Yeah James, we're being legitimate." Logan whimpered.

"Dude, English please." I moaned.

"We are telling the truth. We heard something; maybe we should get Kendall's mum?" Logan spoke slowly.

"Come on, I doubt it was anything. Here, let's go take a look, if we see something we go get Mrs Knight." I led them down the small hill quietly. We kept ourselves hidden behind the trees and shrubs, listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary.

"Can we go back? Please? I'm freaked out." Logan admitted, looking down.

"It's alright Logie; I've got your back." Kendall soothed.

"I've got to get new friends." He moaned light-heartedly.

Just when I was about to tell them that their suspicions were wrong, I saw something, movement out of the corner of my eye. "Shh!" I hushed my friends, sneaking forward to get a better look.

I held in a gasp at what I saw.

The young tan child was on the ground, making muffled cries as the boys I had left him with, beat him mercilessly. What I did next wasn't my smartest move, but there was no going back after it. I screamed out to them, "Leave him alone! Get off him! Stop!"

I sprinted towards them, their surprised faces giving me a chance to tackle the closest guy off-guard. I landed on top of him, straddling his waist as my fists pummelled into his face. Once the other three boys figured out what was going on, the leader pushed me off the now bleeding guy and kicked me in the ribs.

For a minute, things were a blur, all three boys, except the one I beat the hell out of, started beating into me until my two loyal friends joined in. It was three against three, a pretty even fight, although they were older and bigger. But Logan, Kendall and I played hockey, so we were used to a little fighting, and after a few minutes the older boys decided beating us up to beat the kid up more was pointless, and they surrendered and ran off.

Logan, Kendall and I panted with our hands on our knees. Logan sporting a slowly forming bruise on his cheek and a split lip, Kendall had a bruised jaw and had slightly rolled his ankle, while I had a bloodied nose, what would be black eye tomorrow and my ribs were hurting pretty bad. Our injuries were nothing compared to the tiny Latino's, though.

His face was black and blue, and I had no doubt his chest would be too. He had blood coming from his nose, mouth and a tiny cut above his right eyebrow. He was crying, his whimpers muffled by his own glove being cruelly shoved in his mouth.

"Hey kid," I soothed, "You're alright now, I've got you."

I softly pulled the glove out of his mouth, sliding his hand back into it before he got frostbite. He let out a loud whine, fresh tears adding with the old ones.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt really, really bad?" Stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay, and everything would hurt really, really bad!

"Papi..." he moaned.

"Logan! I need your help! You want to become a doctor right? Can you help him?" I cried to my friend.

"Um- I'll take a look, see what I can do." Logan stuttered, nervous.

I stood back and watched as Logan assessed the kid's injuries. "We should take him to Mrs Knight, or his parents, he may need a hospital." Logan concluded.

I crouched beside the boy again. "Hey kid, what is your name?" I asked calmly.

"C-c-carlos."

"Alright Carlos, I'm going to pick you up, and take you to my friends mum so she can help you. Are you okay with that?"

Carlos merely nodded, and I carefully put and arm beneath his knees and shoulders, picking him up and cradling his tiny form to my chest.

I followed my friends as we looked around for Mrs Knight. When we found her and told her what happened, she called an ambulance while Kendall looked for Carlos' dad.

When the ambulance arrived, Mr Garcia, Carlos' dad, went to the hospital with Carlos while Mrs Knight drove us to the waiting room.

It was a long two hours, of eye-spy and thumb wrestles before we were allowed into Carlos hospital room. We were glad to hear he had only moderate bruising and required 2 stiches in the cut above his eyebrow. No broken bones or concussions, thank god!

"Hey buddy." I said as I entered the room, followed by Kendall and Logan, "How are you holding up?"

"H-hey. I'm good t-thanks." He didn't make eye contact as he spoke softly.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "T-Thank you. For saving me."

His eyes met mine, "I'm sorry you were even there in the first place. It was my fault."

"You were just trying to help." He mumbled.

"If I wanted to help, I would have let you play with me. I just didn't want to play with a 7 year old. I'm sorry."

"I'm not 7." He spoke; I looked up, motioning for him to go on.

"I'm nearly 10. My birthday is in December. 24 days away." He smiled, the first time I had seen him do it.

"R-really?" Now I was the one stuttering.

"Yeah. I'm just short."

Now I felt embarrassed, I probably would have let him played with me if he had looked 10.

"How about, when you're all better, to make it up to you, you can come play with us. We have been looking for a fourth member for a while now so we can have even teams when we play games. Also do you play Ice Hockey?" I offered.

"That would be amazing!" His smile brightened the room, "And no I haven't played ice hockey before, is it fun?"

I gasped. "You don't know what you're missing! You have to play it! I can teach you!"

"Isn't it a little late for that? Most people start when they are 4 or 5." Carlos looked at his hands.

"No way! You'll have the best teachers. Kendall is the best player for under 12's in the state! Logan is the quickest in the team, and I am the best at defence."

"Whoa! You guys sound really good!"

From then on, Carlos joined the group, and I had someone to protect and look after. Someone to teach and guide. A baby 'brother'. And it was my favourite thing in the world. Still is. I don't care how many fist fights, detentions, suspensions and grounding I have received for standing up for him, I don't and never will regret any of them because each one of them saved my little bro some kind of pain.

Even now, today, I am looking after him.

We were just kidnapped by Hawk, right before our first ever concert. Great. Hawk, for some odd reason, had taken a particular liking to Carlos. Maybe it was because he was the youngest, the smallest, the weakest or the most innocent, I have no idea. But at the moment, Hawk had just cut Carlos free from his bonds and much to our distress, forced him into a clear container containing spiders. Carlos' worst nightmare.

The second Carlos saw the box, he freaked and tried to escape but the blonde haired lady easily grabbed him and through him inside. Hawk locked the door, 'cawed' and strutted out of the shed.

Carlos screamed and tried to open the door by banging on it, but to no prevail. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he tried to stay away from the large spiders crawling in the box.

I struggled in my bonds, trying to break free but I couldn't. It wasn't till I saw him start to hyperventilate and have an asthma attack, that I realised it was now or never.

I looked to the side and saw the stairs. Taking a deep breath in, I hobbled in my chair over towards the stairs, ignoring my friend's cries for me to stop.

Once there I heard Logan yell out, "but James, your face!"

Hearing that, I realised one thing. I would sacrifice my face any day to save Carlos from shedding one more tear. On that thought, I through myself down the stairs, my chair breaking and freeing me of my bonds alone the way. Yes, I'll admit it hurt a little, yes, I now have a small scratch on my cheek bone, but yes, I had freed myself.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, launching myself at Carlos cage. He was on the floor, struggling majorly with breathing as a spider neared his shoe.

"Carlos don't worry, I'll get you out bro." I yelled through the glass, unlocking the door and pulling Carlos out.

Carlos sputtered and gasped, obviously he didn't have his puffer on him. "Carlos listen to me, you need to control your breathing lil' bro. Deep breath in, and blow out. Breath in, and blow out." I repeated the last sentence a hundred times before Carlos calmed down and got his breathing in check.

"Come on." I lifted him up and steadied him when he swayed on his feet. With my arm around his waist we made our way back to Kendall and Logan, and began untying them.

Together, we ran outside and into the limo my old servant drove.

Carlos rested against my side, still catching his breath. I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer and I ran a hand through his hair, "It's alright Carlitos, you're safe now. Nothing going to hurt you when I'm around baby bro. I'll protect you." Carlos visibly relaxed at his oldest brothers'... my words.

**Hoped you liked it. It was a bit random, and all over the place, I kinda made it up as I went. Read and Review please. I would love feedback on this!**

**Remember, this was written for Jarlos Bromance day, April 6****th****! Get on board Big Time Rushers! Write your own Jarlos Bromance story and post it up soon!**

**R&R**


End file.
